Juegos Prohibidos
by Huntress-616
Summary: Mcmahon y su hijo se divierten haciendo cosas que no son demasiado legales...pero bueno nadie lo sabe, asi pues, nadie va a culparlos.


Aquel parque infantil estaba totalmente desierto. Lógico a las 4 de la tarde en pleno verano no había niño que se aventurara a tocar ninguna de las estructuras metalicas de aquel parque…ningún niño no…pero Vince se aventuro a trepar por la "barra de bomberos" que había abrasándose las manos.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para eso?

La voz que oyó le sacó una sonrisa.

—Para eso si…pero para otras cosas no ¿Verdad Shane?

Su hijo se sonrojó levemente y luego se acercó a él dándole un leve beso en los labios. Seguía sin entender por qué su padre le hacía quedar con él en lugares tan extraños. Los dos se quedaron mirando los columpios con nostalgia y después caminaron ajustándose los puños del traje, gesto que se había pasado por la herencia genética.

Si, mantenían una relación oculta, y no precisamente como padre e hijo. Aquello era extraño…ilegal e incluso asqueroso desde el punto de vista de miles de personas…pero superando eso por parte de los dos, aquello era excitante, divertido y más profundo y placentero que ninguna otra relación que pudiera haber entre dos personas.

Había confianza, una confianza extrema por parte de ambos y además "todo quedaba en casa"

Caminaron hasta un pequeño hotel, nada demasiado lujoso ni estrafalario pero si lo suficiente cómodo y acogedor. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación directamente y en silencio ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y se tumbaron en la cama, agarrándose de las manos y comenzando una larga charla como hacían siempre. No tenían prisa, no tenían que dar falsas excusas de por que se veían a solas…podían disfrutar de aquello sin pensar demasiado en como esconderlo.

Y ni el ni Shane cambiarían nada por aquellas lagar charlas que en realidad estaban vacías, que solo eran como un ritual antes del sexo y que les hacían entrar en un estado relajado y ponerse al día el uno con el otro.

Pronto Shane, por su juventud dio el primer paso, acariciando la aún firme espalda de su padre, disfrutando de lo que era aquella piel madura. Y su progenitor con una sonrisa le besó en el hombro, ya era mayor, necesitaba hacer eso con calma.

Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Incluso aquello era una ventaja, disfrutaban de su amor prohibido despacio, sin gastarlo y afianzaban su relación paterno-filial.

Pronto las manos de Shane acariciaron todo el cuerpo de su padre, y las de su padre correspondieron con cariño, caricias tiernas que poco a poco expulsaban la lujuria que sentían en su interior a través de las yemas de los dedos, que maliciosas buscaban rozar los diferentes puntos erógenos de cada uno. El mayor de los Mcmahon se colocó encima, deshaciéndose de la ropa que tapaba la masculinidad de su hijo y oliendo aquel pedazo de carne antes de pasar su lengua y reír como un adolescente divirtiéndose mientras hacia una travesura.

Shane gimió…he incluso se retorció en las sábanas mientras notaba los lametazos y leves mordiscos que estaba recibiendo en aquella parte tan vulnerable y sensible.

Cuando estuvo totalmente erecto Las posiciones se revirtieron y fue el quien comenzó a excitar a su padre…pero claro, la edad no solo hacía que tuvieran que ir despacio si no que a veces las cosas no fueran.

Mcmahon se sonrojó, pero Shane le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ek menor se levanto y del bolsillo de su chaqueta de traje sacó un pequeño bote de color azul eléctrico que no era otra cosa que lubricante con sabor y olor a frambuesa con el que impregnó sus dedos para introducirlos después sin ningún pudor en el interior del cuerpo de su padre, estimulándole la próstata mientras le preparaba para la penetración. Penetración que se dio en breve y que comenzó como un suave vaivén hasta que la lujuria pudo con ambos y se transformo en un movimiento frenético en el que sus cuerpos se unían y entrelazaban resbalando al mismo tiempo por el sudor.

La habitación se hizo eco de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, incluso momentos de silencio pero ninguna palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos, sobraban en ese momento…estropearía aquello…Shane no quería oír la voz de su padre, solo quería oír sus gemidos, y Mcmahon no quería escuchar las palabras de su hijo solo quería oírle jadear.

Pronto los dos sucumbieron al orgasmo quedando abrazados y pegajosos en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de sus pechos y dejando que su cuerpo se relajara para después sucumbir al sueño.

Después de aquel encuentro prohibido…que se repetiría con frecuencia, serian solo un padre y un hijo formal.


End file.
